A forbidden Love
by WiSG
Summary: A vampire takes intrest in a beautiful boy he finds and decides to keep him, but will this pet turn into something more? R for language and situations. RyouxBakura AtemuxSet Complete
1. The Meeting

Kit: Yo, I have good feelings about this story, yes indeed good feelings. Yes, yes I'm finally writing a story with no Neko in it, shocking, ne? Anyway if ya dun like Yaoi, guess what, you shouldn't read this story! Ok then now I just need the disclaimer and then I have done all I need. See ya.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bakura, Ryou, or anything of Yu-gi-oh... but I do own this story.

It's dark, very dark; the clouds are covering the full moon. A perfect night for hunting prey…

A young boy walks the street, returning home from tutoring a classmate. The boy's name is Ryou and he has been being watched for the past eight nights by a creature that to most does not exist. It licks its lips…

"I wish the clouds would move…" Ryou muttered to himself slightly frightened by the lack of activity around.

A lamppost's light near him suddenly shuts off; he jumped and looked up at it.

"Probably the bulb died…" he told himself and continued walking, but when he reached the next it went out, the one behind him turning back on. He looked from lamp to lamp puzzled and frightened. Despite this he kept walking. It happened again…

'What is going on?' he thought panicking a bit. He looked around, no one was there, it was dark, and the lamps were acting weird. Something is wrong, despite knowing this he kept walking. It became hungry…

It crept silently towards the boy, its feet not making a sound. Ryou felt someone was watching him, following him. The thought made him very nervous. He turned the corner and saw something out of the corner of his eye. He looked and saw no one there. With a sigh he turned back around to see a man in front of him, startled Ryou jumped.

"Good evening." said the man in a velvet voice that made Ryou shiver slightly.

"Good evening." He replied. Ryou looked carefully at the stranger; he was dressed in black jeans, converse, a leather trench coat, and a tight black top. The man looked surprisingly like Ryou, only there was something different, unnerving about him. The stranger also took a good look at Rou who was in his school uniform and only one thought crossed his mind… 'Delicious.'

"Well…umm… bye." Ryou mumbled passing the man but was quickly stopped by a harsh grip catching his wrist, he yelped.

"You aren't going anywhere Ryou." The man smirked

"Let me go!" Ryou yelled, now scared.

"I can't do that, I've been waiting to catch you for quite a while and I will not pass up this opportunity."

"What are you talking about? Let me go!"

"Never." With that final word, the man turned Ryou around, looked down into his eyes and Ryou's world… went black.


	2. Welcome To My Darkness

Kit: at the threat of being sent to the Barbie realm I have written the second chappy - No sending Kit-chan to realm of evil Barbie Kenshinfan21.

Anyway _'This is telepathic communication'_

'This is thought unless used in sentence'

"And this as you know is speech, any questions? No? Good!"

Welcome to my Darkness:

Ryou awoke from his sleep groggy and sat up.

"Wh… where am I…?" he asked as he looked around, only seeing black, a voice came to his ear.

"My home, my darkness, that is where you are little Ryou."

Startled Ryou jumped, falling off the bed and onto the floor. He quickly got up and looked around, it too dark for his eyes to see. Arms wrapped around Ryou pinning his arms to his side, he squirmed trying to break free.

"Who are you? Why am I here?"

"Hush, Ryou. You are my new pet, you are to obey me." A hand is brought up to his throat, "and if you do not, you will die."

Rou whimpered and began to shake. He had no idea what was going on, he didn't remember how he passed out, he didn't know where he was, and he was at the mercy of some guy he couldn't see.

"W-Who are you…?

"I am Bakura. You are to call me 'Master'."

A sharp pain came to Ryou's ear as the stranger bit it.

"Understand?" he whispered.

Ryou merely whimpered again feeling his eyes tear as he asked himself: 'Why…' A growl came from his captor as he gripped his throat harder.

"Understand?"

"Y… yes…" he shut his eyes tightly a tear rolling down his pale cheek. "Master…"

"Good" he said pushing his pet foreword to the ground, crossing the room to the light switch and flicking it on revealing himself to be the man from earlier the room decorated richly.

"Where am I exactly?" Ryou asked looking about.

"You are in Romania my dear Ryou, in the Castle of the Millennium Clam."

"Millennium Clan…?"

"Yes, Atemu, more commonly known as Yami, Set, Malik, Pegasus, and I. There are others but they live in another castle."

'What is this, a cult or something?'Ryou asked himself.

"No, not a cult."

"Did I say that out loud?"

"No, you thought it."

Ryou just stared confused at Bakura.

'How did he hear my thoughts, and how did we get to Romania so fast, and how did I black out?'

"So many questions little Ryou."

"Stay out of my mind!" Ryou's eye's widened a bit catching his mistake but before he could correct himself Bakura grabbed his collar and hoisted him to his feet. "I-I"

A glare cut Ryou's apology off.

"Seems I have to teach you your place."

"N-No Master that was a mistake I didn't mean to-"

"Be still pet. You should have thought before you opened your mouth. Oh well, I'm hungry anyway."

'Hungry? What does he mean by that?'

Bakura smirked and pinned Ryou's wrists to the wall.

"Turn your head."

"W-Why?"

"I said turn your head, not ask a question pet."

Ryou did as he was told, afraid to do otherwise. Bakura leaned forward and kissed the pale skin before him, licking it occasionally softening the skin.

'What is he doing?' Ryou thought no really wanting to know the answer. Despite hearing the question Bakura continues, sucking on the flash a purr escaping his lips. Ryou shivered and began squirming not liking the situation he's in, Bakura ignored.

'What is he doing? This is weird!' he thought, and then spoke, "Please stop it…"

Bakura pulled away for a second. "No."

"Please! Just let me go! I want to go home!" another whimper came, "Please…"

Bakura looked up, his eyes meeting Ryou's who was not silently crying.

"Please… I beg you… let me go…"

Bakura just watched Ryou's tears for a while, and then came his answer.

"No." he smirked and bit down into Ryou's soft neck harshly and deep sucking his blood. Ryou screamed and struggled, not being able to much in the tight hold.

'_Stay still, if you move too much I might slip and slice your throat open.'_

This made Ryou stop, realizing his situation. He had to obey or die… and also, the horrifying truth. He had become a pet for a vampire. After a while Bakura pulled away licking his lips clean then Ryou's neck.

"You're more delicious than I thought. So soft and sweet."

Ryou just stared at him, afraid and shaking. His legs felt numb and weak.

"Its almost dawn. I might leave you now. I shall see you tomorrow, my pet."

With a small kiss to his neck Bakura left Ryou, then alone in the room, the door locked, Ryou fell to his knees and cried.

"Why me? Why did I get chosen? Mom… dad…" he curled tightly and cried into his knees "I want to go home… I'm so scared…"

With that said, he cried until blood loss and exhaustion forced the young boy Ryou to a trouble and dreamless sleep.

Kit: AWWW poor Ryou! huggles him hope ya liked the chappy!


	3. Interesting

Kit: sorry some bad shit happened and I didn't have time to update, again sorry. Here's the third chapter

Ryou awoke just before nightfall. He stared out the window watching the sunset.

"I used to love sunsets…" he muttered, "I'd climb out my window and sit on the roof to watch it… a few times I fell asleep and woke up to Joey and Yugi telling up at me to hurry or I'd be later to school…"

Ryou's eyes filled with tears thinking about his family and friends, knowing he'd never see them again. He cried into his knees not noticing the door opening or closing. Arms wrapped around him.

'He's back…' Ryou said to himself.

"Indeed I am little pet, something wrong with that?"

"I want to go home."

"That is not going to happen."

Ryou fell silent not wanting to be punished again. Bakura smirked and nipped at Ryou's ear, Ryou just let him.

"Aw, don't tell me I've broken your spirit so quickly, that's no fun"

"…"

Bakura frowned not liking the thought of his pet giving up so soon. He still wanted to have his fun with him.

"Come, the others wish to meet you."

He pulled Ryou up to a stand and lifted his face. Ryou's soft cheeks were wet with tears, eyes refusing to meet his masters'.

"It's not _that _bad is it?"

Ryou merely nodded, Bakura growled.

"Clean yourself up, I'll be back and you had better be ready."

With that he was gone leaving Ryou alone again.

"Having trouble with your pet Bakura-boy?"

Bakura shivered and turned to the voice.

'I hate that accent' he thought, "That's none of your concern Pegasus…"

"Aw, have you broken another toy?"

"Not sure yet… all pets are depressed the first day."

Pegasus walked over to Bakura and slipped one arm around his waist the other cupping his chin, face close to his

"Well if you get bored with him, you can always come to me."

"No thanks." Bakura moved away from him.

"Very well…" he said walking away.

"That guy freaks me out…" he shuttered.

"I think he freaks out us all" Said a voice behind him

"Malik…" he muttered before he even turned around.

Malik smirked, "Hello Kura"

"Don't call me that!" Bakura snapped.

"Why not?"

"Just don't, what do you want?"

Malik walked to the door of Ryou's room.

"To see your new pet."

"Stay away from him"

"Why should I?"

"He's mine, I caught him, and you do not touch him."

"I'll see him eventually" he shrugged before walking off.

"I will not allow that bastard hurt my pet." Bakura whispered, "Ryou is mine, Malik won't break him like he did Arath…"

Bakura's mind trailed back to his previous pet, Arath. Arath was eighteen by the time Malik killed him. He was slender and tall with blond short wavy hair and beautiful turquoise eyes; at first glance you'd wear he was a girl. One night while Bakura was hunting Malik slipped into Arath's room, raped him and drank him till he was close to death, then took a knife to him watching the last of his blood flow out. Arath's scared blood and tear stained face haunted Bakura, true he was just a pet, but he hard grown attached to Arath. No, he would not allow that to happen to Ryou. Ryou was his and his alone! Malik would NOT taint or harm him!

"If he touches Ryou… I'll tie him to the balcony to turn to dust in the sunlight!" he whispered growling. Just then Ryou's door opened and the young boy peek out only to meet Bakura's eyes. "Ready?"

"Yeah…"

"Let's go then…" Bakura said walking. Ryou followed close. True he hated Bakura for kidnapping him, but he did not know what horrors lurked in the castle besides his Master. They soon came to a grand dining room where the other vampires were already seated. Bakura sat and looked at Ryou, Ryou somehow understanding the silent command sat too. Malik was the first to break the silence.

"So this is your new pet." Malik smirked.

"Yes, his name is Ryou." Bakura glared.

'Here we go again.' Yami shook his head.

"Try not to massacre this one too, Malik." Said Set.

That made Ryou look up. He did NOT like the sound of that!

"Let's not bring that back up Set-boy" Pegasus grinned, Set shivered.

'Ugh, must he add 'boy' to our names?'

'This is supposed to be a clan…? Seems really unstable.'

All the vampires looked up at Ryou; Ryou looked around then quickly went back to eating trying not to think anymore. Malik's smirk grew.

'How adorable'

'_Stay away from him, Malik' _Bakura warned

'_Why should I?'_

'_He is my pet, you will not hurt him'_

'_Are you protecting a human, Kura?' _Malik raised his eyebrow.

'_No…I'm protecting what's mine.'_

'_Me thinks you have a soft spot for the brat'_

'_Don't be stupid, he is food and fun nothing more!'_

'_You don't have to get testy'_

'_I am not testy… just shut up' _Bakura ended the link between their minds and ate. The other vampires soon ate as well.

'How interesting.' Malik thought.

After the long silent meal they all went off to do various things, Bakura and Ryou were the last to leave.

"Umn… Master…?" Ryou spoke looking up at Bakura

"Hm…?" he looked down at his slave, "What is it?"

"What did Set mean by 'Don't massacre this one too'?"

Bakura grew silent looking back foreword.

"Master?"

"Don't concern yourself with it. Just keep away from Malik…"

"Right…" Ryou dropped the conversation noticing the change in hi master's mood. Once back in the room Bakura sat Ryou down on the bed telling him to turn his head, this of course scared Ryou not knowing what he did wrong, Bakura shook his head.

"I just want some blood, you aren't being punished"

Still not trusting Ryou hesitated, but obeyed. Again Bakura prepared the flesh licking and sucking on it softly.

(You know you want to be in Ryou's place right now or maybe even Bakura's)

'Does he have to do this before he bites?'

"If you don't want it to hurt yes."

"But you did that last time and it still hurt."

"Because last time you were being punished. If I hadn't done this before I bit it would have hurt more."

"Why?"

Bakura signed in frustration, "by sucking on this skin it softens it, making it easier for my fangs to poke though. Without doing so it's harder to penetrate and it hurts"

Ryou blinked cutely, Bakura sighed.

"Just don't worry about it."

"Right"

Bakura went back to Ryou's neck after rolling his eyes.

'He's a curious kid… if he's not careful it can be used against him. I'm not always going to be around… eventually Malik is going to get to him.' He bit into the delicate flesh drinking the crimson liquid that steadily tricked out. 'Than again, why should I care? He's a human, something for me to feed off of. Not only that, he's my slave, my pet, my prey, a play toy. A doll to throw away when I am tired of him.'

"M-Master" Ryou whimpered slightly feeling lightheaded.

"Hm?" Bakura looked up seeing Ryou's slightly glazed eyes, "Oh, Hn." He licked the mark healing it and laid Ryou back standing. "Rest Ryou, I shall see you tomorrow." With that he walked away lost in his thoughts.

'My heart stopped beating centuries ago, but so have all other vampires' and some find love. Hn…. Maybe this one will be worth protecting…'

Kit: There's the chappy hope you like it. Please don't send me to the scary realm of Barnie Kenshinfan21!


	4. Finally In My Grasp

Kit: sniffles I feel so loved T-T! Thank you reviewers! I get teary eyed whenever I read them. thumbs up true school is hard and it takes time to put chapters up but if you don't give up on me I will never give up on you! LET'S JUST HOPE I DON'T GET WRITTERS BLOCK!

* * *

Chapter four: Finally in my grasp

A few days passed, Malik kept a good distance from Ryou. Bakura was slightly relaxed, but only taking a little bit of blood for those days left him weak and he had to go hunt. Remembering what happened to his dear pet Arath made him take a little more caution. He locked the door and decided to leave from his balcony so that way Malik might not notice his absence. Ryou blinked.

"What's going on, Master?"

"I have to go hunt. Taking only a bit of blood from you left me weak and I must go get a full feeding."

"And you're locking the door because?"

"Because I do not trust Malik."

"Why?"

Master looked to pet, and pet to master. Bakura still had not told him of Arath's misfortune or why he hates Malik so much. True Set and Pegasus had done things to his past pets, but nothing as serious. He sighed and sat next to Ryou.

"You see, I had a pet before you named Arath. He was much like you curious, intelligent… a little naïve..."

'Naïve…?'

"One night while I was hunting Malik raped and killed Arath."

Ryou paled slightly at the thought of that happening to him.

"I am only trying to keep you from the same fate."

"…Why?"

Bakura looked at Ryou. There was that word again, _why_, one of the most annoying words in the world. The word of explanation, the word of thought, the word that has baffled even the smartest of men. (The word that pops up in geometry all the time) A word, this time, Bakura had no answer to…

"I must go."

With that he stood and flew away into the black night leaving a confused Ryou. Meanwhile Malik was creeping around the castle.

'What shall I do tonight? Atemu is in his room with Set doing hell knows what and I'll be dammed if I go visit Pegasus out of boredom. That fucking weirdo would try to come onto me again. I wonder what Kura is up to. I don't sense him…'

Malik walked to the door of Bakura's room and knocked casually.

"H-Hello?"

Malik blinked, that soft scared voice was Ryou's not Bakura's. Had Bakura finally left his little toy alone? Perhaps this night won't be so boring. He slipped into the room smirking evilly. Ryou backed away beginning to shake.

"M-Malik…" he squeaked.

"Hello little one, your master out hunting?"

"U-uh…"

"I'll take that as a yes."

Malik walked to Ryou, he backed him up into the wall and pinned him between his arms staring down at the fragile doll smirking with a sick intent.

"Uh….umn?" Ryou couldn't find words. Even if he could he was shaking too hard to speak them.

"Scared, Sagira?"

Ryou whimpered and shook harder, he was trapped and his master was not there to protect him. Before another thought Malik picked him up and threw him onto the bed pinning him down. Startled it took Ryou a few second to react. He began screaming and struggling wildly.

"Noisy little thing aren't you?"

"Let me go! Please! Let me go!"

"Why would I do that?"

"Please just let me go!"

Ryou's begging only make Malik smirk more. He liked it when they screamed, when they struggled and begged him to stop. He dug his claw-like nails into the boys' wrists. This made Ryou scream louder. Terror rose inside him, he didn't want to die! His screaming was soon muffled by Malik's lips covering his own. Ryou's eyes widened and began squirming and struggling harder, he didn't know what to do! He was weak, especially compared to a vampire and he knew there was no way he could get out of the painful hold. He turned his head away from the lips taking in gasps of breath.

"P-Please I beg you don't do this. I don't want to die"

"What was that?"

"I-I don't want to die." He whimpered.

Malik gave a horrific laugh one that made Ryou's chest tighten uncomfortably. "Don't want to die? What do you think Bakura is going to do to you when he gets bored? He'll drink you dry."

"No he wouldn't! He said—

"Said what? He was going to protect you from me? HA! Once he's done with you he'll kill you just like the others."

"Others…?"

"His other pets, Bakura has been around for centuries of course he'd had more pets than you and Arath. He gets one practically every half year."

Ryou's mind filled with disturbing thoughts, the fear consumed him. He began to cry a bit, wishing he had never gone to that tutoring session. Malik took this opportunity to attack the little doll's neck forcing his fangs into the unprepared flesh. Ryou screamed that much louder tears beginning to pour out trying to get Malik off him but to no avail. Malik's hold on him was just too strong to break and the blood loss made him very weak. What seemed and hour passed before Malik pulled away. Ryou panted shaking violently.

"So easily broken aren't you?" Malik stared at Ryou's blood with a sick stare, "Arath put up more of a fight."

"S-Stop please! Don't' do this! I just want to go home…"

"That's never going to happen little pet."

Ryou felt sick, his struggling had weakened and soon stopped the teen panting hard. He felt like he was going to pass out his head hurt more than his neck. Malik ripped Ryou's shirt open tearing one of the sleeves.

"NO!" Ryou screamed and thrust his hands up on Malik's chest as hard as he could.

Caught off guard Malik was pushed back slightly, but not enough for Ryou to get out. Malik glared down at Ryou and grabbed his jaw tightly, Ryou's hands came up and tried to pry Malik's off but it was no use.

"You dare go against me? Pathetic kid! I was going to make it quick but now I'm going to make sure you suffer! Now that you're finally in my grasp I'm going to do all I can."

"N-No!"

Malik jabbed his nails into the boys skin making him scream once again. The nails dragged around the whimpering child's body blood flowing out painfully, but Malik wasn't going to let him die. No not yet he had only started! He was going to make Ryou pay for his insolence! Ryou scratched at the hand holding his jaw. He was panicking; he didn't know what else to do! Malik was going to kill him! Malik kissed the boy again roughly running his hands all over the trembling body while the smaller hands pushed and shoved against him. The vampire forced his tongue into his prey's mouth giving what sounded like a purr, Ryou couldn't tell his wounds throbbed, his mind was filled with fearful thoughts, his body was torn and weak, soon his hands dropped unable to life back up.

"Have you given up?"

"B…Bakura….." Ryou hadn't heard Malik's question, he was staring out the balcony silently wishing his master would return. His eyes returned to Malik when he heard a growl. Malik was angry…

"When I torture you, you pay attention to me!" He slapped the boy hard his claws making four deep cuts. Ryou yelped but it was stopped short by another slap. Soon Malik was beating the teen without mercy. What had he done wrong? Why was god punishing him like this? What did he do? Why? He wanted the pain to stop so badly even death was looking like a nice escape! Ryou's spirit was broken; he now wanted death, death to escape the pain when a voice came to Ryou's mind.

'_Ryou, what's wrong, what's happening?'_

At first Ryou didn't respond, but soon he found that voice belonged to none other than his Master.

'_Ryou, can you hear me?'_

'_H…HELP ME!' _Ryou began struggling again.

"MALIK!" an angered voice came from the balcony.

Malik looked up only to be punched off the bed. Bakura had returned and he was pissed.

"Slime! I believe I told you to keep your filthy hands OFF my pet!"

"You should have realized locking the door wound not have done anything to protect your dear pet."

"Not the point, now get out!"

Malik knew not to push his luck and disappeared, Bakura looked down at Ryou. His pet had been hurt badly, but he was going to live. This made Bakura relived, he began working on Ryou's wounds. Ryou watched, unable to say anything. Before he knew it his wounds were treated.

"Ryou are you all right?"

"…"

Bakura blinked and sat up, "Ryou?"

Bakura wasn't prepared for what happened next. Ryou flung himself at his Master and hugged him around the waist tightly in a shaky embrace, crying into his chest. At first the vampire didn't know what to do he hadn't had someone cry on him for such a long time. He shook his head snapping out of the shock and gently put his arms around Ryou pulling him closer.

"It's over now, its all right. I should have been more careful…" he whispered gently stroking his pet's back.

"You wouldn't really do it would you…?"

"Do what?" Bakura blinked.

"Y-You wouldn't really kill me would you?" Ryou looked up into Bakura's eyes with tears.

"…" for a while Bakura couldn't answer, he didn't know. He thought for a while staring into those frightened eyes. Such beautiful eyes, but filled with such fear and sorrow. It made Bakura… sad to see his pet like this. Finally, he answered. "No… I wouldn't kill you Ryou." He held him closer.

This made Ryou relax a bit. After a while he fell to sleep. Bakura laid him down and stroked his hair gently. He would not allow this to happen again. He was going to protect Ryou, no matter what. With a kiss to his pets' forehead he left the room and beat the shit out of Malik.

* * *

Kit: I like that ending - Anyway, sorry I got a bit philosophical on the whole why thing. I really hope you liked this chapter. I fear it may have dragged a bit. Please no yelling at the Neko-chan! And PLEASE review if you do I will love you! 


	5. Will You Love Me?

Kit: I love my reviewers! They are such interesting people, and I love you too my readers! hugs you make me happy! I hope you like the rest of my chapters

Set: You know, there's nothing on us in this story

Kit: This is about Ryou and Bakura!

Set: But what about Atemu and I?

Kit: I know not of what you speak

Malik: he's talking about he and Atemu being yaoi vampires

Kit: Atemu and him!

Malik: do not correct my grammar woman!

Kit: Anyway, you are a yaoi vamp too

Malik: I was mentioned

Kit: True and we all know Pegasus is gay

Pegasus: winks to the male readers out there

Malik: Why are you bothering with this? NO ONE READS OPENING REMARKS!

Kit: I do… sometimes

Bakura: Can we start?

Kit: Only if I get to tackle you…

Bakura: Well you control my future… so… ok…

Kit: YES! Tackle/glomp all right lets get this ball rollin'!

A ball rolls by

Kit: BAD JOKE!

* * *

Chapter 5: Will you love me?

The next night Bakura awoke early and went to Ryou's room. The young boy was asleep recovering from yesterday. Bakura walked over and sat on the bed watching Ryou sleep.

'Bruises don't look good on him… I should have sensed it sooner.' He thought brushing his fingers over the bruise, this made Ryou shiver, and Bakura pulled his hand away. He sighed 'I am as cold as death. I've been dead for so long… yet, he makes me feel like my heart is beating again. Such an interesting boy…'

Bakura leaned over and kissed the discolored skin. Ryou stirred and Bakura pulled away watching the boy lying next to him.

"Mmnh…" Ryou groaned and opened his eyes.

"Good evening."

"Huh?" Ryou looked up at Bakura, "Oh, hello Master."

"How did you sleep?"

"Fine."

"Are you hungry?"

"No… are you?"

Bakura blinked at his pet. Ryou had a calm look, one that came from someone that feels safe and at peace. Bakura had never seen a look like that on any of his pets, not even Arath looked at him with those eyes.

"…Yes" Bakura answered. He was hungry, but more than that he wanted to see what Ryou would do. The answer surprised him; Ryou nodded and turned his head. This was new and very unexpected none-the-less Bakura leaned over and kissed the skin licking it gently. He slipped an arm around Ryou's waist the other tangling its fingers in his hair.

'I wonder, is this his way of thanking me, or does he really trust me?'

After a while he bit down and drank. He loved the taste of Ryou's blood. So sweet, so rich, it was delicious. He didn't take too much though, Ryou was still hurt, and he licked the skin healing it and pulled away.

"Yes, tell me why the sudden change?"

"… You said you wouldn't kill me and I believe you."

"I never said I wouldn't hurt you"

"I don't think you will… I trust you Master."

Ryou watched his Master, his eyes showed shock; it was obvious no one had said that to him in a very long time. He somehow knew Bakura was not going to hurt him, something deep inside him… and he was right. Bakura no longer had desire to harm his pet. Instead he wanted to protect him from Malik, from the other vampires, from anyone who would hurt him. These feelings were so strange to Bakura. He didn't understand them at all. The silence was finally broken by a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Bakura growled.

"Only me…"

Bakura recognized the voice as Atemu or, more commonly to him, Yami.

"Come in…"

Atemu walked in closing the door behind him and walked over.

"Why are you here Yami?"

"Checking on your pet. I saw what you did to Malik and wanted to make sure he was not dead."

"I see…"

Ryou blinked, not understanding the odd kindness, Atemu noticed the confusion.

"Despite what you may think not all of us are evil."

"Set has softened you, Yami."

"Yes, I suppose." Atemu chuckled.

"Yami, I will be sleeping in here from now on…"

Atemu blinked then nodded, Ryou blinked at his Master not understanding.

"Just keep the balcony door covered Bakura."

"I know, I know."

"Master?"

Bakura looked down at a confused Ryou.

"I am not going to let that bastard attack you again."

"What about when you hunt Bakura?"

"I don't know…" he sighed. "Malik will try again, I know it…"

Atemu felt badly for his friend and decided to help.

"I'll look after him while you hunt. You only need to hunt twice a month and you have Ryou's blood for imbetween full feedings."

"You sure Yami?"

"Sure, I don't' want another incident like Arath."

Bakura nodded a thanks. Atemu left and again Ryou and his Master were alone. There was silence again… till finally Ryou yawned snapping them both out of their blank mind.

"You should rest Ryou."

"I'm ok."

"Ryou. Lay down and rest, you lost allot of blood and your wounds need to heal."

"All right Master…" Ryou did as he was told curling on his side.

Bakura watched him, his steady breaths, his calm heartbeat, he was perfect. Bakura felt a need to be closer to the beautiful creature next to him. He lied down and pulled Ryou closer to him but was careful not to disturb him. Ryou was a bit surprised but felt safe under his Master's arm. He snuggled closer and closed his eyes as Bakura stroked his side soothingly. They both felt safe and happy, something deep down they hadn't felt in a long time.

Days passed, Ryou quickly got used to being around his Master most all day. He enjoyed Bakura's company very much. Learning about vampires, hearing real history Bakura was so fascinating to him. Soon he noticed Bakura's behavior changing. For no reason he'll put an arm around him or kiss his neck, it didn't bug Ryou but it was odd. One night he decided to ask.

"Master?"

"Yes Ryou?" He looked down at the boy. They were sitting on the bed, Bakura's arm around Ryou.

"Unm why have you been touching me so much lately?"

"Why?"

"No reason, I was just wondering." Ryou shrugged and snuggled closer.

Bakura smiled, he had been doing that allot lately, he put his other arm around Ryou and held tight. No one would take Ryou from him… not Malik, not Set, not Pegasus. Ryou was his and his alone; he was going to make sure it would stay that way.

"Ryou… do you still wish to leave?"

"…I will always want to go back home to my friends and family, but its not so bad anymore. I actually kinda like it here."

"I'm glad."

Ryou was content. Ever since Malik attacked him Bakura had been so nice, he actually smiled now. They sat like that for a long while, until tiredness forced hi to sleep. Noticing, Bakura laid him down. He stared down at him. Gorgeous, delicious, and his… Bakura began to realize the strange feelings with him. He leaned over and kissed the side of Ryou's lips, he was in love.

'So this is what it feels like to love… but would you… could you… will you love me, my dear beautiful Ryou?'

He laid down next to his Ryou and pulled the blankets over them. Kissing Ryou's cheek he closed his eyes and went into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Kit: This chapter took a while; I really needed to think about it. That and has been screwing up. I really hope you liked the chapter. Things are heating up! Ja ne!

REVIEW OR DIE! I-I mean please review.


	6. Yes, I Will Master

_Kit: Oh my beautiful reviewers! I love you all! I wish to review your reviews!_

marikrazy: Your story is SO fucking awsome!  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE upadate soon!

ps i loved it when boku kicked the shit out of malik lol

Kit: why thank you, I loved that part too! Hehe

Mizu: I love this chapter.it is really good.Hope you write more.Well got to go ok bye.

Mizu

_Kit: Thank you thank you love ya Mizu!_

puffin: I really like how this is going. Please update when you can and keep up the good job.

_Kit: I like how its going too and thank you for adding 'when you can' I appreciate it._

Atemu's Lover: AWSOME post soon

_Kit: No, no my friend you are awesome!_

Rachel Dracon: Aw, that was cute! It's nice to see Yami getting along with Bakura to an extent, and wow, Malik's an ass. Just one question, is Malik the Hikari or the Yami? Because some people call the Hikari Malik and Yami Marik, and with some people it's the other way around. Update again soon!

_Kit: Its Yami Marik. Malik is Marik's Yami don't worry many many get confused. Marik cute not so evil one, Malik weirdo super evil one._

Vampire-child-of-the-ligh: Yay! that was a great chapter please up-date soon!

_Kit: Thanks, I was afraid I dragged on too much it was HARD to write!_

Pyromaniacgrl: well i don't want to die. good chapter. i somthimes read intoductions, just to

see if i'm mentioned. selfish, i know.

_Kit: Its not that selfish man I've done it before snicker_

luva of chaos: i'm baack!i've been gone for awhile

and you are my first reviee.i really like this story.although i would love to

see more

atemu/set yaoi though(preferably a steaming

hot lemon and in that order:Patemu on top!)

well anywhoosle i really like this story so please update asap!

current music:invensible-pat benatar

_Kit: blink all right then but sorry no more Atemu/set this is strictly Bakura/Ryou._

ladywolfTerri: Really good chapter! Bakura and Ryou finally coming together!

_Kit: adorable isn't it?_

And last but certainly NOT least the first to review only a while after I updated:

Jade Cade: stares at story with teary eyes O...m...g... Wai! How freakin' sweet! jumps around in circles before sitting back down and huggling story

Please update again soon..

(It doesn't seem like anyone else is updating much...at least not the one's in my favorites) So update soon or else I'll die from pure boredom!

_Kit: You huggled my story? Ok then and we can't have you dying now can we? That's why I started writing the next chapter the day after you reviewed - thank you for being such a diligent reviewer Jade Cade!_

Here's chapter 6: Yes, I Will Master

* * *

Ryou awoke, he didn't know what time it was due to the balcony being covered, but he knew he was hungry. He looked down at Bakura and smiled, Bakura looked so peaceful, almost like he was a regular human, not that he didn't like him as a vampire. Malik hadn't tried anything in a while and it was probably still sunny out… so he got up and wrote on a paper on the table 

In kitchen, Ryou.

And walked out. Torches lit his path as he traveled down the hall. He felt slightly jumpy, it was too quiet, the only noise was his echoing footsteps. He felt watched, like someone was following him.

'M-Maybe I should go back…'

He looked around nervously. He had never walked around the castle without his Master before, and by the way he was feeling he never wanted to again. When he finally got to the kitchen he sighed in relief and walked to the fridge, when he heard a frightening crunching sound. He jumped and looked over to a nervy wall; on it was Malik leaning casually against it chewing on an apple.

'N-No…!' Ryou's pupils shrunk in fear.

"Hello, Ryou." Malik smirked and tossed the apple aside walking toward the frightened and now shaking boy. With a swift move Ryou found himself pinned against a wall. Ryou began screaming, Malik covered his mouth tightly, his other hood holding Ryou's wrists above his head. Ryou struggled, Malik pressed his body against Ryou's to keep him still. "I see Bakura never told you not to leave the room, well then; I guess I'll just have to punish you for your careless actions."

Ryou whimpered struggling hard mind crying out for someone to help him, but no one came.

"No one is going to help you this time, you will be mine."

'No! Please! Master help me!'

Malik growled, "Shut up!"

Malik moved his hand and kissed Ryou hard bruising his lips. Ryou felt Malik's tongue force its way into his mouth and to the back of his throat.

'Master please' Ryou shut his eyes tightly _'PLEASE HELP ME MASTER!'_

Hearing this, something inside Bakura snapped, within seconds he had Malik pinned by his neck to the ground.

"DID I NOT TELL YOU TO LEAVE RYOU ALONE?"

"Hello there Kura, you seem to be protective of this boy." Malik smirked.

"Your point?"

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were in love with this pathetic creature, which is against our clans rules."

"Don't be stupid! He is my pet and I am protecting my property!"

Bakura got up a great desire to slaughter Malik growing inside but walks off ordering Ryou to follow, he did without hesitation walking close to his master. When they got to the room Bakura slammed the door shut and turned to Ryou with burning red eyes. Frightened Ryou backed away slightly when Bakura appeared in front of him.

"I-I'm sorry Master I-I" Ryou stuttered when Bakura pulled him into a tight embrace. Ryou blinked not understanding Bakura's actions.

"How can someone as smart as you be so stupid? You could have been killed! What were you thinking?"

Ryou's eyes filled with tears, "I-I'm sorry…"

"No, it's all right… just don't leave without me again…." He sighed stroking Ryou's hair.

"Yes, Master."

Ryou clung to his master refusing to let go, he was still shaking slightly, but soon calmed in Bakura's arms. Ryou always felt safe when Bakura held him, it wasn't very warm, but it was comfortable.

"Let's go back to sleep, Ryou."

"Yes, Master."

They climbed into bed and held each other close, Bakura still stroking Ryou's hair.

"Thank you for protecting me, Master." Ryou snuggled.

"Not needed Ryou… and another thing…"

"Hm?"

"What I said, I didn't' mean it that way."

"…?"

"When I said I was only protecting my pet and property, that wasn't exactly true…"

"Then what is the truth Master?"

"I'm protecting my friend… and something more if you'll allow it."

Ryou blinked, something more? Does that mean that Bakura loved him? They stared at each other deeply still in each others arms.

"You… love me?"

"The question is, Ryou, will you love me?"

Ryou stayed quiet for a while, then smiled and held closer to Bakura.

" Yes, I will Master."

"My name… is Bakura." He smiled back

"Bakura…"

Bakura leaned down and brushed his lips with Ryou's, Ryou in return brushed back. Finally they joined together in a tender and passionate kiss. Bakura purred at Ryou's taste, so much sweeter than blood. They both stayed like that for a while not wanting it to end but Ryou drew short on breath and was forced to break the bond. Bakura stroked his cheek gently.

"I love you Ryou…"

"and I love you, Bakura."

"Good."

They laid down together joining their hands and kissed again. Little did they know someone was listening. A smirk played across the figures face and ran off to its master kneeling at his feet.

"Report…" the master spoke, rubbing the marks on his neck.

"You were correct, Master. Bakura is in love with the human boy."

A grin came from the master. "We of the Millennium clan were born vampire and as such we are forbidden to love impure or turned vampires and especially humans. This is so delicious."

"What are you going to do?"

"Tell the others and ambush them."

"Yami is Bakura's friend. He will warn him."

"If he does he will die too."

"Set will not like that."

"Set knows the rules." He took a cup of blood wine next to him and sipped it. "Finally I'll be rid of that idiot and Ryou will be mine."

"Why do you want this boy so badly?"

"That is none of your concern."  
"Yes, Master Malik."

Meanwhile Bakura and Ryou were snuggling in pure bliss.

"Why are you risking loving me, Bakura?"

"Because you're worth it, but when we are around the others you must act like you normally would including calling me Master."

"I understand." Ryou snuggled.  
:Good, I don't want you to get hurt."

"Same to you."

They smiled at each other for a while, enjoying the company. After a while they ate and stood on the balcony admiring the moon Ryou in Bakura's arms.

"I want to be with you forever."

"and I wish to be with you forever."

They stared at the moon together, its silver shining upon them, feeling like this really could last forever… little did they know harsh and cruel fate will come crashing and disaster will catch them in its bloody hands…

* * *

End of chapter six 


	7. He Must Die

Kit: I am only ONE review from my record! Thank you pharohs-slave for giving me my 49th review! ONE MORE REVIEW PEOPLE! Love ya, bye

* * *

Chapter 7- He Must Die 

Bakura had gone out feeding and Atemu was looking after Ryou. They talked and played chess, but something was bugging Atemu… something that gnawed on the back of his mind.

"Atemu….? Atemu? Atemu!"

"Hm?" Atemu looked over.

"It's your move."

"O-oh sorry I just have some things on my mind." He said moving a chess piece

"Like what?"

"Malik… he's still in the castle and he knows Bakura is out."

"And?"

"Even with me here usually Malik would try something. I'm not as strong as he is."

"I see… but isn't it better he doesn't?"

"Its unnerving, he's up to something." He was about to say more but he noticed Ryou's skin paling.

"A-Atemu?"

"Yes?"

"What exactly happened to Arath?"

"…" Atemu fell silent, to torment him Malik had told Atemu everything, a story Atemu did not wish to tell.

"Atemu?"

"Do you truly want to know?"

"I don't know… it's just…"

"You're curious. Bakura told me how curious you get. If you want to know I will tell you what Malik told me."

"…………… tell me."

"Very well."

Atemu thought back, it was raining that night, it was dark, it was cold, the perfect setting for a horror story. Atemu had confronted Malik telling him to move to the other castle, before he knew it he was pinned against the wall one hand over his head the other next to his face.

"What's wrong Atemu?" Malik smirked "Angry?"

"You had no right that was Bakura's pet"

"His pet my pet what's the difference?"

"You killed what was his."

"Big deal, I've killed Set's pets before you came and he killed a few of mine"

"That was Set not Bakura"

"Aw, defending your friend? That's sweet." Malik leaned over and sucked on Atemu's earlobe.

"Stop it!"

"Let me tell you…" Malik pulled away and licked his cheek, "What I did to him."

"No, I don't want to hear it!"

"Too bad."

"Let go Malik! Set will have your head if he catches you like this"

"He's out feeding." Malik said in a singsongish voice.

"Dammit…"

"You're mine till he gets back so relax Atemu." He trailed hisses up his neck making him shiver.

"Stop!"

"No"

"Let go Malik! Or else!"

"Or else what? You're weak, a human compared to me now then, to my story."

"Don't"

"If I recall, that was the night of the gold moon, I sensed Bakura had left and took my chance. He looked so peaceful asleep on the bed that I just _had _to join him." Malik licked his lips.

"Stop it; I don't want to hear it!"

Malik ignored him and went on "I crept over and climbed in with him. I was so vigil he didn't even stir. Taking his wrists in my hand I pinned him carefully, he didn't feel a thing." He smirked sickly "So the with my other hand I made fast work of his and my cloths, such a yummy looking boy I needed a taste, so I kissed him. Of course that made those beautiful eyes of his snap open wide, it was so easy to keep him from struggling."

"Why are you telling me this?" Atemu squirmed uncomfortably.

"Now, now patients Atemu, we can squirm around together later. On with my story."

"You're sick…"

"I know, anyway I toyed with him for quite some time, teasing his skin with soft touches, he tasted so sweet." Malik started nuzzling Atemu's neck.

"Not another word!" he growled

"And how would you stop me."

Atemu could only growl again.

"That's what I thought. Times have changed Atemu you are not powerful anymore, you're just another brat."

"Stop it now!"

"No, I'm not done with you yet, my story is not finished."

"I don't care!"

"I tied him down keeping my mouth over his so he wouldn't scream. Then I took him, I made him mine. He was such a fragile creature it didn't take long for him to break down crying. I eventually got bored, so I bit him, drank his blood, and then stabbed him. Such a beautiful site, Arath covered in blood, it complimented his pale skin so nicely."

"ENOUGH! I don't want to hear anymore of your damn horror bedroom story!"

Malik laughed and pulled away and walked. Atemu shook his head snapping out of his memory.

"Anyway, that's what he said." He looked over and Ryou and blinked. "Ryou?"

Ryou, pale and shaking, quickly fell to the ground.

"Ryou?" Atemu jumped up and kneeled next to him "He fainted! I didn't even tell him in detail like Malik did geez!"

"I told you he was fragile."

Atemu looked over at the balcony seeing Bakura had returned.

"I suppose you did but I didn't expect him to faint." Atemu picked the boy up and laid him down on the bed as Bakura chuckled.

"Atemu, could you stay with him a little longer, I have to go get him some food."

"Sure."

"Thank you Atemu."

Bakura walked off to the kitchen, when someone caught his eye.

"Hello Kura."  
Bakura growled angrily "Malik."

Malik chuckled and walks out from the shadows "Kura, still angry at me?"

"Yes, and I will never stop."

"And here I came to talk to you."

"About what…?"

"Ryou."

"You stay away from him!"

"How long do you think you can protect him from me, just give him up?"

"Never, fuck off Malik. Go play with Pegasus or something!" Bakura growled and walked off angrily with food for Ryou.

'I'm going to get him Bakura, you cannot stop that… you can't protect him forever and you know it…'

Bakura returned to his room and dismissed Atemu and sat next to Ryou stroking his bangs gently. Ryou awake and smiled.

"Hello Bakura."

"Hello Ryou, are you all right?"

"Yes… it's just…"

"I know, you got scared, it's understandable. That could have happened to you."

"That's why I… blacked out the thought of being taken away from you scared me."

"I know, don't worry Ryou, you aren't going anywhere." Bakura snuggled

"I'm glad."

"Now then, you should eat."

"Ok! -"

As the night went on Malik plotted, he couldn't take on Bakura on his own and he knew it, Bakura was skilled, experienced, and he knew all Malik's moves. He knew Set Pegasus and Atemu knew the rules but Bakura is Atemu's friend and he will try to stop them. Set being his lover may turn against Malik and ignore the whole ordeal. He could count on Pegasus but if he's the only one it will be for a price. He would just have to tell them and hope for the best and if things go rotten he'll go to the council. He went to dinner where the others ate silently as always, Bakura and Ryou absent as usual. The perfect time to bring up Bakura's secret.

"I have an announcement."

"Joy…" Set sarcastically stated.

"Set-boy let him talk."

Set shivered "whatever just don't do that."

"Anyway, one of our own has betrayed our sacred law."

Atemu's eyes widened slightly looking at Malik, figuring out he knew. How? How did he find out, what will he do? He has to warn Bakura… but no if he does he will be killed as well. Damn it all to hell…

"What are you talking about Malik-boy?"

"Bakura has fallen in love with his little pet, you know the law. He must die."

"We know the law Malik you don't have to remind us… all right."

"Not yet." Malik smirked sickly "Lets give them a few days to themselves."

"That seems too nice of you Malik, you sure that's not for your own sick reasons?"

"You found me out Set. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Not at all…"

"I didn't think so." He stood excused himself and walked off.

"What a freak." Set commented.

"Yes I agree. He's insane why should we believe him?"

"Now, now Atemu-boy we all know it to be true, it's kind of obvious we just had no reason to say anything."

'Damn.' Atemu growled silently.

"Well goodnight you two." Pegasus walked off.

"Don't do anything stupid Atemu…"

"I know Set…" Atemu sighed 'I have to do something…'

Bakura and Ryou remained unaware of the trouble brewing. Such a sad song their lives play, a duet doomed to disaster but still such a beautiful sound. Their love forbidden, but even so their love is true and one that could last forever. Unfortunately for them, reality and greed are working against them and if things go according to Malik's plan, they will be separated. Even if that did happen, even if Bakura were to die, their love would never end. Death can only separate for a time.


	8. SORRY

Kitsune: Please be patient people! We're testing in school right now so I don't have much time I'll get the next chapter in soon please bear with me for a while! bows repeatedly I'll update soon I swear to you I will not abandon this story! I WILL finish it!


	9. There's no other choice

Kit: sniffles Court12! Kenshinfan21! hugs I'm so glad to have such understanding reviewers snifflesniffle and thank you all for helping me get past my old review record! You all rock and I hope I didn't kill you with the waiting… I used my free time during testing to finished the chapter. Enjoy this one has a bit of humor in it.

* * *

Chapter 8- There's no other choice…

Three days passed, Atemu's mind buzzed with thoughts on what to do. He had to warn Bakura but if he did he would be killed! There had to be something, Malik was planning to strike in two nights he was running out of time! He couldn't let his friend die, nor could he let little Ryou becomes Malik's slave. What to do? What if… no finding another vampire to turn Ryou wouldn't bold well with Bakura unless he knew what was going on! Damn fate to the uncaring abyss!

"Atemu, Atemu! Atemu!"

"Huh?" Atemu looked at his lover "What is it?"

"You had not blinked in three minutes what's wrong?"  
"You need to ask?"

Set sighed and held Atemu close nuzzling his neck.

"Set… I can't let this happen."

"You have to."

"But he'd my friend! I can't let this happen!"

"Shhhh." Set nipped his ear "No more."

"Set…"

"Don't worry; take your mind off things."

Atemu sighed "I can't"

"Why not? It's not your fault that idiot fell in love with that human. I don't see why he'd want to."

"Because you and I have never been human…"

"Atemu, he broke our law, he knows the punishment."

"I don't care he's my friend!"

"Atemu, please, don't do anything drastic."

"I won't…"

"Good."

"But that doesn't mean I will sit back and watch."

"Course not, that would be too easy." Set grumbled sarcastically.

'There's no other choice…'

Meanwhile Ryou and Bakura were still very happy not knowing their tragic fate.

"What's wrong Bakura you seem trouble."

"I have a bad feeling is all."

"I see." Ryou snuggled closer kissing Bakura's cheek.

"You are so beautiful."

Ryou blushed "No" he smiled "You are"

"Not true."

"Yes true." Ryou tackled Bakura snuggling close. "You're also very comfy, pillow."

"Oh, so I'm your pillow now?"

"Yes." Ryou winked.

"I'd rather be a key." Bakura said pulling Ryou closer.

"Why?"

"So you could be my keyhole."

(I do not own that joke, it belongs to the people of Excel Saga)

Ryou turned a very bright red burying his face in Bakura's shirt.

"Oh? Did I embarrass you Ryou?"

Ryou mumbled and nuzzled his chest.

"I love you."

"I love you too Bakura."

"Good, I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Neither would I."

Bakura pulled his little Ryou closer to him trailing kisses down his neck, Ryou purred happily turning his head to give Bakura more flesh. Bakura grinned and ran his tongue over the skin nipping and sulking on it, pulling his lover into his lap.

"Umnf… Bakura." Ryou moaned.

"Yes?" Bakura hissed in his ear.

Ryou turned and kissed him deeply holding him close, Bakura gladly kissed back laying Ryou down. He undid the buttons on the boy's shirt and pulled it off slowly. Ryou was so soft, so sweet, he wanted to eat him up, consume him, mark him as his own forever.

"Ryou you're so beautiful, so delicate, I want to make you mine."

Ryou nuzzled him a soft blush on his cheeks "Then make me yours, my love."

Bakura responded with a heated kiss, one that lasted several minutes. The rest of the night was filled with passion and lust, both giving into their heated desires echoing moans and screams of pleasure, the music of the night.

(Please don't hurt me! I had to!)

Unknown to them, angry eyes wanted them, waiting for when he would have Ryou for his own.

'Soon Bakura, Ryou will be mine, and I'll finally be rid of you!'

The night went on, day soon came, and night came again. Tomorrow Malik and the others would strike and Atemu had a plan. One that he did not want to carry out, but what else could he do? He will not allow Ryou to become a sex slave!

"We're striking tomorrow Atemu."

"I know."

"Are you prepared?"

"…Yes"

Set stroked Atemu's hair.

"It will be all right…"

"No, it won't Set, Bakura is going to die."

"I really don't get you Atemu. You two used to hate each other now you would be willing to die for him."

"People change."

"And then there are people like Malik who never change."

Atemu nodded and sighed staring out the window. Set watched him, he didn't know what to do, and his poor lover was suffering, there was nothing he could do. Talking to Malik would just make matters worse.

"If only tomorrow would never come."

"Wouldn't make a difference."

"I know"

"Let's go get something to eat."

"All right."

They made their way to the dinning room and blinked at what they saw, Bakura and Ryou out of their room and eating with the others. Set and Atemu sat in their usual spots, Atemu a bit uncomfortable. Bakura had his eyes closed eating silently, Ryou next to him. Malik was watching Ryou with a predatory stare. Pegasus just sat their enjoying the show.

(Poor Pegasus is being ignored in this story)

"Well then how are you all doing?" Set asked.

"Fine." Bakura answer before putting some meat in his mouth.

"Well enough." Pegasus replied.

"Fine." Malik muttered. "What have you all been up to?"

"What's with all the questions Set-boy? Nervous?"

Bakura and Ryou looked up at him.

"No, just wondering."

"Well, I've been working on the powers of my millennium eye." Pegasus shrugged.

"Plotting, as always." Malik muttered

"Nothing important." Bakura said sneaking a look at Ryou, Malik scoffed "Have something to say Malik?"

"No, nothing Kura."

"BA-kura! BAKURA! My name is not Kura!"

"Kura, Kura, Kura, Kura, Kura!"

"Damn it Malik stop being such an ass!"

"Why should I? I have every right to be"

"Like hell!"

The others watched the two vampires argue, it's rather entertaining but for those who knew what was coming, it made them nervous. Malik was pissed as is and Bakura was not helping with this argument. Something needed to stop it before Malik went over the edge.

"Fuck you Malik!"

"I'd rather Ryou do that thank you." Malik smirked

Bakura growled looking about ready to strike when a voice caught their attention.

"Anyway! Uhn…" 'Subject change!' Atemu looked around for something interesting.

"Anyway what?" Bakura asked.

"…" Atemu couldn't think of anything so he went back to eating.

The rest of the meal was quiet and awkward no one speaking.

'Ryou has learned to cloak his thoughts from us, that or Bakura is keeping a mental like with him to keep us from hearing. They're cute together…' Atemu sighed.

"We'll see you all later… Come Ryou." Bakura walked off, Ryou following without a word.

'They're good actors, but not convincing enough.' Malik thought "I'll see you all tomorrow, be prepared." He walked off disappearing into the darkness.

"I don't want to do this."

"Suck it up Atemu-boy."

"We have to do it Atemu."

"Why?"

"Its' our law."

"Screw the law." Atemu muttered.

"Careful Atemu." Pegasus sipped some blood mixed with tea.

"Shut up."

"Atemu, enough."

"Set-boy, if he has something to say to me, let him say it."

"Go fuck yourself Pegasus."

"Only if you come with me Atemu-boy."

Atemu shuttered growled and stomped off.

"Quite the spirit."

"Stop it Pegasus."

"Why?"

"He's suffering right now, leave him be,"

"As you wish."

Pegasus left Set alone, returning to his chambers, Malik sat in his room angry that Bakura took Ryou's virginity. He wanted that, but it made no difference, Ryou would be his and no one could stop that.

"Tomorrow I will be the one you're screaming for little Ryou, your dear master will fall to me."

"Master Malik." The servant said as he entered the room kneeling at Malik's feet.

"What is it?"

"I think Bakura is catching on to your plan."

"Of course he is, he's not always stupid, unfortunately. Doesn't matter he won't find out in time he can't stop me."

"Yes Master Malik."

"Leave me Odeon (sp?)"

"As you command."

Odeon bowed leaving his master to think alone. The night began to lighten, the sun began to rise, day approached. As the sun rose the vampire retired and when they awoke they would have to kill one of their own.

* * *

Kit: Phew, that was tough to write! Sorry if it dragged! As for the jokes, I had to and Odeon, well I had to put him in somehow! Hope you like it sorry it took so long! 


	10. A Forbidden Love’s End

Kit: It's been so nice having you all review my story. It's been tough but I love how it turned out.

Bakura: Thank you for reading the story and hope you like the ending

Ryou: if you don't than sorry because so far everyone here than read it loved it

Pegasus: and if you've liked her work so far you'll like the ending  
Malik: WELL I DON'T!  
Set: of course not…

Kit: you aren't supposed to like it…

Odeon: here is the final chapter, it's a bit short but it's a good ending  
All except Malik: nod, nod

Reviews: GET ON WITH IT

Kit: right! Here's the finally of A Forbidden Love!

* * *

Chapter 9: A Forbidden Love's End

The night rose silently into the sky as the sun sunk into the horizon. The stares came forth silently and the moon began to glow. All was still; all was peaceful, the moon shown like gold upon the land bathing everything in a mystical light. Unfortunately the peace would soon be broken, the vampires met with grim faces, except for Malik whose eyes glittered with joy knowing soon Bakura would be dead and Ryou would be his. Desires corrupt vampires as much as humans, maybe more so because they can do allot more about it. His face showed nothing but joy.

"Remember, we're only going to kill Bakura."

"We know Malik."

"A bit hostile are we Atemu-boy?"

"Let's get this over with…"

"Yes, he is most likely going to run."

"We know."

"Let's go then."

They nodded and walked to Bakura's door, for a while they were silent, thinking, wondering what fate held for them. Finally Malik placed his hand around the knob and threw the door open. Bakura looked over from waking Ryou, Ryou sitting up in bed rubbing his eye. Bakura hissed and stood straight glaring at the four vampires Ryou stood up looking around wondering what was going on.

"What is the meaning of this?" Bakura roared angrily but at heart knew exactly what was happening.

"You've broken our law, now you die Kura." Malik grinned.

Bakura looked around thinking on what to say, but before he could think of a defense Malik continued.

"I saw you together. I heard what you said to each other."

"So you spied on us."

"Only a little." Malik smirked with delight.

"You sick bastard!"

"Why thank you, Kura."

"That's why you were all so quiet yesterday…" Bakura's eyes fell upon Atemu.

"Indeed, now you die."

"Not likely."

The others surrounded him; Ryou clung to the back of Bakura's shirt scared to death of what was going to happen Bakura growled hissing at them.

"You can not escape!"

"Watch me!"

Bakura found a way out, lightning fast Bakura swept up Ryou jumped over Atemu and made his escape out the balcony.

"The chase is on."

"Damn it…"

"Let's go Set-boy stop complaining."

"Whatever."

The others followed out the open balcony chasing Bakura. The chase lasted throughout the night, over forests and rivers, well into the depths of night till the sky began to brighten. Soon none of them could keep in the air and they were forced to continue on foot. Bakura ran to a cliff, a dead end, no escape. Pegasus, Atemu, Set, and Malik surrounded him and his illegal lover.

"End of the line."

"Back off Malik!"  
"No, time for you to answer to your crime."

"Crime? Love a crime? Don't make me laugh! I can't control my feelings and to deny them would be worse! I accept my fate, but I can not die knowing you would have Ryou."

"So touching, makes me sick."

"You're sick, you know nothing of love! Atemu knows what I'm talking about and so does Set even Pegasus knows how it feels to be love, but he had to deny his feelings and watch the one he loved die! I chose to risk my life for love and I'm happy about it! I'm happy because Ryou makes me happy and if happiness is a crime I glad I broke the law!"

Bakura's voice was strong and true speaking like an innocent prisoner about to die that had accepted his fate. The other vampires watched silently, Bakura's words were right and it touched them. Breaking the law for love, for happiness, that is truly honorable. Unfortunately Malik continued.

"I've had enough of your words."

Light gathered in his hand, with heavy hearts the others did the same. Bakura pushed Ryou behind him protectively and starred at Atemu with hard eyes. Atemu stared back wishing he did not have to do what he's about to. The three fired shots of light hitting Bakura stabbing into him, he fell to the ground, and Atemu fired.

"No!" Malik growled.

Bakura eyes widened as Ryou fell next to him, the young boy curling in pain his chest bleeding badly. He looked up at Atemu, Atemu watched him coolly with sad eyes. Bakura understood and pull Ryou close to him.

"Atemu!" Malik yelled growling and hissing.

"Yes?"

"You were not supposed to kill the boy!"

"My attack was let go too late."

"Why you!" Malik grabbed Atemu's collar hoisting him off the ground, Set grabbed him and pulled him off helping Atemu up from the ground.

"The sun is coming up soon, Bakura is too wounded to find shelter, we are done here."

Malik glared and walked off the others turned to Bakura.

"Good-bye Bakura-boy, we're sorry…" Pegasus walked off.

"I wish it turned out differently, sorry." Seto followed.

"A-Atemu."

"Yes…?"

"Thank you…"

Atemu nodded and walked away with tears falling down his pale cheeks. Bakura sighed laying his head down in the dust with he felt Ryou move in his embrace.

"Ryou?"

"Bakura…" Ryou looked up at him breathing raggedly. He winced in pain but smiled up at him stroking his cheek. "Together…" he gasped slightly "forever."

Bakura allowed tears to fall and nodded "Yes, together forever."

He pulled himself up to a sit and gently put Ryou in his lap stroking his hair gently holding him close.

"I'm… sorry."

"Don't' be, I love you Bakura and I'm glad I met you."

"I'm happy I met you too Ryou, and I love you, nothing not even death can change that."

"Do you think death will let us stay together?"

"I don't know… but even if it doesn't, I will find you."

"I know.. " Ryou smiled snuggling closer in his arms as blood dripped from his mouth eyes slowly closing.

"The sun is rising."

"Yes." Ryou took Bakura's hand squeezing it slightly as he began to feel his heart slow.

"It will be all right." Bakura whispered to him and kissed his head.

"I know… it's just… it's kind of scary…"

"Don't be afraid. I am here."

Ryou spoke softly smiling as tears fell from his eyes "I know."

As the golden rays of the sun began to appear as the angels of mercy looked down upon the couple in sympathy. Forsaking everything for each other, dying for each other, for love. In goodness they could not let them part like this, they deserved better than that for the sacrifices they made! They smiled upon them, the vampire and the young human, the misunderstood lovers. The sun rose and Bakura closed his eyes, with that smile Ryou and Bakura took them away from their pain took them away from the world around them to remain forever in another world, a world where they could live and love together in peace with others like them.

A chance meeting, a pet turned into a lover, a love frowned down upon by others, and death. The unkind path they took rewarded their strength and courage, their bravery with a world for them to live. Malik was killed by the other vampires the following night not caring what their fate would be. They returned to the cliff and found nothing. No dust, no body, nothing. They smiled knowing somewhere out there, Ryou and Bakura lived on in happiness. They were not punished for killing Malik, no one seemed to even notice. Soon they reasoned with the council and after years of hard negotiations, pure bloods were given the right to love those impure.

A human in love with a vampire, a vampire in love with a human. No matter how you look at it, it is…

A pure, forbidden, beautiful

Love

* * *

Kit: I hope you enjoyed reading my story and I hope you learned something too, even a love frowned down upon by others can bring happiness. Thank you for reading my story and hope to see you review my stories again soon. Or when I get around to writing them. 


End file.
